This invention relates generally to crossbows and more specifically to drawing devices such as a cocking rope suitable for drawing and cocking a crossbow.
Crossbow cocking ropes are known in the art, for example as disclosed in US2014/0069403, the entire content of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Traditional crossbow cocking ropes generally have hooks that are attached to the bowstring and used to draw the crossbow. Hooks are shaped to engage the crossbow string in the brace condition, wherein the string is oriented orthogonal to the shooting axis.
As the crossbow is drawn, the string angle changes. Hooks that are designed to engage a string oriented orthogonal to the shooting axis can have difficulty engaging a string oriented non-orthogonally, for example when the crossbow is cocked.
There remains a need for novel crossbow cocking rope configurations.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.